Only You
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Cinta itu buta. Dalam kasusnya, yang terlihat hanyalah pujaan hati, dan berusaha menyingkirkan batu-batu yang menghalangi. / Fem!TakaxMido / For #Freedom Challenge


"KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIHNYA DARIPADA AKU?!"

Jeritan melengking sang gadis hanya dijawab oleh rintik hujan yang terus membasahi bumi. Seiring waktu, titik tersebut berubah. Semakin banyak; semakin cepat. Berlomba-lomba sampai ke tanah. Bahkan hujan deras seperti ini tak mampu memadamkan kobaran api di dalam hati.

Takao Kazuna, 18 tahun; kini sedang menangis di bawah hujan karena pujaan hatinya pergi dengan wanita lain.

..

..

..

 **Only You**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Inspired from Beats of Silence's song by Vocaloid (singer: Kokone)

Romance, Tragedy

Takao Kazuna (fem!Takao) x Midorima Shintarou

Warning: OOC, Future!AU, Sick!Takao /?, slight MidoxFem!Aka, death chara, _italic_ = flashback, etc.

..

..

..

Kuroko Tetsuna kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga malam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gadis _baby blue_ itu berseru seraya sibuk mengeringkan rambut yang bersangkutan dengan handuk dan _hairdryer_. Sekujur tubuh Kazuna basah diguyur hujan. Tetsuna ingat, mereka adalah teman sekelas pada tahun pertama sekolah. Namun karena beberapa alasan tertentu―dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di baliknya, gadis berjulukan rajawali betina itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Kabarnya sendiri sudah hilang sejak enam bulan tak berjumpa.

"Takao-san kabur dari rumah sakit?" Ia bertanya pelan sambil menghentikan gerakannya. Tak ada jawaban dari Kazuna selama sesaat. Tetsuna sendiri sudah hampir menyambar telepon genggamnya di meja terdekat. Siapa tahu Kazuna benar-benar nekat kabur―

"Enak saja. Aku sudah sembuh, tahu."

―Ah, tidak jadi. Sebagai gantinya Tetsuna dihadiahi sebuah gembungan pipi pertanda rajukan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa ke kamar apartemenku?"

Diam lagi. Kali ini Tetsuna menunggu jawabannya meski tak kunjung keluar dari mulut yang ditanya.

Saat Tetsuna masih belum mendapat apa yang ia harapkan, pintu apartemennya terbuka.

" _Tadaima_ , Tetsu."

" _Okaerinasai_ , Aomine- _jiisan_."

Kazuna menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seorang pria dalam balutan celana panjang dan kaos yang dikenakan di balik jaket kulit warna hitam.

Dan pria itu membalas tatapannya. "Siapa itu, Tetsu?"

"Temanku," jawabnya sambil berlalu ke arah dapur untuk menghidangkan secangkir teh kepada pamannya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Kazuna ditinggalkan bersama pria itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat; heran. "Pedofil?"

"Sembarangan!" Sembur sang pria sambil menjitak kepala gadis itu. Kuroko datang dengan satu buah cangkir minuman di tangannya. Ia lalu mengambil tempat di samping Kazuna. "Takao-san, ini pamanku. Aomine Daiki. Adik ibuku yang kerjanya sebagai kepala polisi."

Kedua mata Kazuna langsung berbinar. "Polisi?! Hebaaat―! Kuharap aku juga bisa menjadi polisi seperti paman Aomine ini! _Nee_ , _nee_ , bagaimana rasanya menjadi polisi? Pasti menyenangkan ya? Bisa menangani kasus-kasus berbahaya, terlibat baku hantam atau saling tembak, atau―"

"Kupikir Takao-san harus istirahat." Mulut Kazuna dibekap satu tangan. Yang bersangkutan merengut kesal. "Beristirahatlah di kamarku. Aku akan pakai kamar Aomine- _jiisan_ , dan Aomine-jiisan bisa tidur di sofa―"

"Heh!"

"Ayo, Takao-san."

Seruan protes Daiki hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh keduanya.

..

..

..

" _Okaerinasai nee!"_

" _Tunggu―ini bukan rumahku, nanodayo!"_

" _Hee, kalau begitu ayo main rumah-rumahan hari ini! Shin-chan yang jadi ayah, aku jadi ibu! Shin-chan, Shin-chan, aku hamil_ nee _~!"_

" _Ap―jangan sembarangan Bakao!"_

..

..

..

Kazuna terbangun dengan suasana hati yang hangat pagi itu.

Senandung potongan lagu disuarakan pelan. Apartemen Tetsuna sudah kosong. Penghuninya pergi untuk menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing. Kazuna sendiri karena belum mendapat persetujuan dari pihak sekolah untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, hari ini akan ia lewati dengan jalan-jalan di kota, mungkin? Sudah berapa bulan ia tak menghirup udara segar di luar rumah sakit karena telah dirawat selama beberapa bulan.

Tapi pertama-tama, ia harus mengisi perut dahulu.

Tinggal hangatkan saja sup miso untuk sarapan, Takao-san. Aku akan pulang sedikit telat nanti karena harus mengurus klub basket.

 _Note_ itu ia temukan pada kulkas di dapur ketika Kazuna melangkah ke sana. Secarik kecil kertas tersebut ia cabut dari tempatnya, lalu berakhir pada keranjang sampah di sudut dapur.

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan sup miso." Jemarinya mengetuk dagu dengan ekspresi berpikir di depan kulkas yang terbuka. Berbagai bahan makanan bisa ditemukannya di dalam sana. Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya cukup lama, akhirnya sang gadis memilih setoples kacang merah yang ia temukan di laci kulkas.

" _Shiruko_ ~" Lagi, ia bersenandung ketika sedang mengiris sebatang seledri. Kazuna tak pernah tahu bagaimana resep membuat sup kacang merah. Ia pikir bahannya sama saja dengan membuat sup ayam tomat karena warnanya sama-sama merah.

" _Hmph. Shiruko itu makanan kesukaanku,_ nanodayo _."_

 _Ctak!_

Sebulir air mata langsung meluncur bebas dari mata kirinya.

"..."

Kazuna kembali menangisi hatinya―bukan menangisi telunjuk kirinya yang tak sengaja teriris saat kenangan itu lewat.

..

..

..

"Masih belum?"

Gelengan dari salah satu perawat mengundang dengusan kasar sang dokter yang memilih untuk mendaratkan tubuh di atas kursi kerjanya. "Tolong beritahu polisi," perintahnya pada perawat bergender perempuan tersebut yang langsung ditaati. Ia sendiri tengah memijat pelipisnya guna menghilangkan penat.

"Kau memaksakan diri lagi, Shintarou?"

Seorang wanita berjas hitam memasuki ruangannya. Ia melempar senyum kecil pada sang pria yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan lelah. Wanita _crimson_ itu mendekat, lalu mengelus sayang pipi dokter tersebut. "Kau tampak lelah. Kutebak, sepertinya tidak tidur lagi malam ini."

"Memang." Jawaban singkat itu mengundang ekspresi kesal dari sang wanita. Dokter dengan nametag Midorima Shintarou itu melepas kacamatanya. "Dasar anak itu."

Sekilas, iris heterokrom merah-emas milik lawan bicaranya, berkilat. "Ah, Takao Kazuna itu?"

Midorima terdiam.

Suasana canggung merayapi keheningan diantara keduanya.

Dengusan pelan tercipta. Wanita crimson itu memalingkan wajah. "Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut menangani pasien. Inilah akibatnya."

Ego sang dokter terpaksa direndahkan―jika tidak mau kehilangan wanitanya. Pergelangan mungil wanita itu tergenggam. "Maaf, Sei."

Baik Shintarou ataupun Seishina, keduanya tidak saling menatap lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Berhentilah menjadi dokter di sini, Shin."

Kedua mata sang dokter terbelalak. Seishina berucap tanpa menoleh padanya. Namun dari nada yang digunakan, Shintarou tahu wanita crimson itu sedang tidak main-main.

"Sudah berapa kali aku meyakinkanmu?" Suaranya menjadi sedikit serak. Shintarou―sekali lagi―tahu bahwa Seishina tengah menahan tangis. Jika ia hitung, jumlah perintah itu sudah direpetisi sebanyak dua puluh kali. Dan dua puluh kali pula Shintarou menjawab,

"Aku tidak bisa. Ini warisan orang tuaku, _nanodayo_."

Lalu Seishina akan menimpali, "Aku tahu," dengan lirih.

Suara isakan pelan menjadi pengisi keheningan. Shintarou membawa wanitanya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Getaran bahu Seishina terasa sekali. Usapan tangan diberikan pada punggungnya sebagai penenang.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan, nanodayo," bisik Shintarou pelan. "Ini adalah upaya terakhirku agar ia kembali ke rumah sakit. Takao belum sembuh. Saat gadis itu kembali, aku janji akan _resign_."

..

..

..

Hujan di bulan Juni. Suhu udara turun beberapa derajat celcius akibat hujan deras yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak senja.

Seraya berhadapan dengan dua cangkir masing-masing berisi coklat panas dan susu vanila hangat, dua gadis itu meringkuk di sofa dengan berbalut selimut.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtua Takao-san?"

Tetsuna mengawali percakapan dengan tema yang cukup sensitif.

"Entah," jawabnya ringan. "Mungkin aku dibuang? Pokoknya setelah masuk rumah sakit, Shin-chan tidak mengabari apapun soal orangtuaku. Bahkan tak ada yang menjenguk. Kau juga," ujarnya sambil mengerucut. Tetsuna terdiam sesaat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dirawat di mana, Takao-san." Ia menyeruput pelan susu vanila kesukaannya yang masih mengepulkan uap. Netra biru mudanya diarahkan pada Kazuna yang terdiam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca dan masih belum menyentuh minumannya. "Ah, Shin-chan itu siapa?"

Seperti tanpa jeda, Kazuna refleks menoleh pada Tetsuna dengan kedua mata yang sedikit terbelalak. Gadis baby blue itu sempat berjengit sedikit kaget―

"Shin-chan itu belahan jiwaku!"

―dengan perubahan ekspresi Kazuna yang berganti dengan amat cepat.

"..." Tetsuna sempat kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hmm~ dia itu dokter yang merawatku selama ini. Pokoknya Shin-chan itu baik, meski kadang suka _tsundere_ dan tidak mau kuanggap sebagai pacar. Padahal aku sangaaaatt mencintainya sepenuh hati!"

Tetsuna mengambil ponsel. Menyalakan suatu fitur selagi Kazuna masih asyik berceloteh tentang pujaan hati.

"... Tapi sayangnya ia lebih memilih jalang itu daripada aku."

Gadis itupun bersumpah ia sempat melihat kilat berbahaya dari manik jelaga Kazuna.

..

..

..

 _Hari ini Kazuna belajar merangkai bunga dari salah satu perawat ramah yang ia temui._

 _Gadis itu berjalan menuju ruangan Shintarou. Maksud hati hendak memberikannya pada sang dokter tercinta, namun apa yang ia dapatkan, adalah ekspresi lembut seorang Midorima Shintarou yang sedang berbicara kepada seseorang melalui video di laptopnya._

 _Kazuna geram setengah mati._

" _... siapa," desisnya pelan; menahan amarah. Ia tidak melihat jelas bagaimana rupa wanita itu, namun beruntunglah karena posisi Shintarou sedang memunggunginya._

 _Seorang wanita dengan rambut_ crimson _dan mata berwarna senada._

 _.._

..

..

"Takao-san?"

Sekarang adalah hari libur. Berhubung Tetsuna sedang di rumah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk memasak hidangan yang sedikit mewah. Sekaligus jamuan untuk tamu. Makanya pagi itu sang gadis hendak membangunkan Kazuna untuk bertanya menu apa yang sedang ingin disantapnya.

Pintu dibuka. Tetsuna tidak menemukan apapun selain kamar tidurnya yang sudah dirapikan. Namun jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Aneh sekali. Padahal jendela kamarnya didesain bukan sebagai jendela kamar pada umumnya yang bisa dibuka atau digeser. Hanya selapis kaca dengan bingkai yang tidak memiliki fitur apapun.

Gadis _baby blue_ itu terpaku di depan kamarnya sendiri. Maniknya lalu menangkap secarik kertas tertempel pada wekernya.

Aku akan berangkat ke Kyoto sekarang. Terima kasih atas tampungannya (^^)/ : )

Dingin merayapi tengkuk Tetsuna. Ia merinding. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menuju ke dapur untuk meneruskan pekerjaan memasaknya.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu apartemen dibuka kasar. Disusul dengan seruan "Tetsu!" yang hampir membuatnya hendak menjatuhkan pisau.

Pandangan kesal ia layangkan pada sang paman. Namun belum sempat protes―

"Mana temanmu Takao itu?"

"Sudah pergi," jawabnya cepat. "Ada apa?"

Wajah Daiki sedikit memucat. Ia menghampiri keponakannya dan langsung bertanya. "Ke mana?"

Alis Tetsuna sedikit terangkat. "Kyoto. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Namun gadis itu tak mendapat jawaban atas kedua pertanyaan tersebut. Pergelangannya langsung ditarik oleh sang paman.

"Aomine―"

"Akan kuantar kau pada Satsuki sekarang!" Daiki terlihat sedang menelepon rekannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Tinggal satu atap bersama sang paman yang merupakan kepala polisi menjadikannya sedikit awas terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Tetsuna tahu bila pamannya sudah bertindak seperti ini, maka ada suatu bahaya yang sangat serius.

Sambungan diputus. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift. Daiki sendiri sudah menyiapkan pistolnya jikalau 'yang berbahaya' itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Sialan," desisnya pelan. "Aku tidak pulang sejak malam, Tetsu. Lembur. Pintu apartemen dikunci?"

Satu anggukan.

"Jendela-jendela?"

Dijawab pula dengan anggukan yang sama.

"Nah." Ia menarik kesimpulan. "Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa Takao kabur dalam keadaan semua aksesnya terkunci? Aku tahu jendela kamarmu itu tak bisa dibuka."

Tetsuna membeku.

..

..

..

Kyoto diguyur hujan deras pagi itu.

Aktivitas hampir semua orang menjadi terhambat. Termasuk pada wanita karir yang satu ini. dengan terburu-buru namun awas, mobilnya ia kendarai membelah jalan raya bagian distrik yang cukup sepi.

"Sepertinya aku juga akan lembur―" Lewat ponsel dengan opsi _loudspeaker_ , wanita itu menjawab panggilan. Sesekali ia melirik pada nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Decakan pelan terselip keluar dari bibir saat kaca mobilnya diburami air dalam sepersekian detik setelah _wiper_ menyingirkannya. Hujan benar-benar ganas pagi ini. "Ah, ya. Sampai ketemu di rum―"

 _Brak!_

"Ya Tuhan!" Wanita itu berseru. Panik. Tanpa berpikiran panjang, ia segera keluar untuk melihat siapa yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi. Tubuhnya langsung basah kuyup, namun ia tak peduli. Seorang gadis tengah terkapar dengan pelipis yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Segera dibopongnya gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam jok penumpang mobilnya, dan ia mulai berkendara lagi.

("Sei? Sei? Jawab aku―ada apa?!")

"Aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Sekarang akan ke Rumah Sakit K!" serunya. Dikira sang lawan bicara sudah mematikan sambungan, namun ternyata tidak. "Tolong jemput aku di sana."

..

..

..

Kedua matanya mengerjap. Saat hendak membuka kelopak mata, kepalanya dilanda nyeri hebat.

"... dah bangun?"

Mendadak matanya terbelalak lebar. Kazuna langsung bangun, namun kemudian rasa sakit yang sama menjalar pada pinggangnya.

"Jangan bangun dulu," peringat wanita itu. "Kau belum sembuh benar. Syukurlah aku tepat waktu."

Kazuna membeku.

Yang ada di depannya ini... wanita berambut _crimson_ itu. Yang ia lihat lima bulan silam tengah berkomunikasi dengan pujaan hatinya.

Dan sekarang, sudah jelas wanita itu sedang menelepon siapa.

"Iya, aku ada di kamar nomor 34 sekarang. Ah, ia sudah sadar. Kata dokter hanya ada beberapa benturan pada tulang dada dan pinggangnya, serta cedera ringan pada kepala yang akan sembuh dalam hitungan hari. Hmm, oke. Kutunggu."

Sambungan dimatikan. Kazuna menatapnya dingin.

Seishina tak bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan atmosfir pada ruangan yang mendadak berat. Namun ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

Wanita _crimson_ itu berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Kazuna masih bergeming di tempat.

"Kurasa ini pertemuan pertama kita?" Seishina mengulas senyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Seishina."

Uluran itu tak tersambut. Sebagai gantinya, dalam secepat kilat Kazuna langsung memeluk wanita itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," ucapnya parau dengan isakan tangis pelan. Seishina tak membalas dekapannya yang terkesan 'dingin'. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau tidak bertanggung jawab..."

"Katakan, apa maumu?" Nada Seishina berubah; mengancam. Namun dengan handal ia sembunyikan maksud itu dengan elusan lembut yang diberikan pada Kazuna.

Kazuna mengulas senyum. Tentu Seishina tak dapat melihat.

"Ya. Ini pertemuan pertama kita―"

 _Jleb._

"―dan yang terakhir kalinya."

Elusan tangan Seishina berubah jadi cengkraman kuat pada jaket yang dikenakan Kazuna. Mulutnya penuh dengan cairan merah pekat. Bertambah kuat seiring makin dalam mata pisau itu menembus punggung bagian kirinya.

"K―kh..."

Seringai lebar Kazuna adalah hal yang terakhir dapat dilihatnya. Seakan mengirim pesan untuk berjumpa kembali dengannya― _di neraka_.

 _Brak!_

 _Dor!_

"ARGH―!"

Kazuna langsung berlutut. Ia mengarahkan pandangan pada betisnya yang mendadak basah―akibat cairan merah. Darahnya. Seseorang telah melukainya.

Sebelum sempat menoleh ke arah pintu, kesadarannya terambil.

"... Sialan."

Sang dokter menggeram marah. Ia gagal menyelamatkan istrinya, Midorima Seishina.

..

..

..

Raut wajah sang hakim berubah, sedikit pucat. Beberapa lembar kertas ia genggam dengan sedikit bergetar. Palu meja hijau diketuk tiga kali; menyatakan bahwa keputusannya sudah final menurut hukum.

"Takao Kazuna. 18 tahun. Lahir tanggal 21 November, dinyatakan tidak bersalah."

Kedua tangan dikepal; diangkat tinggi-tinggi sambil menyerukan " _YATTA_ ~!" dengan lantang dan penuh kegembiraan.

Kontras sekali dengan ruang persidangan yang penuh dengan derai air mata, serta geram kekesalan dan juga kesedihan.

"Namun terdakwa akan dikirim kembali menuju pusat rehabilitasi."

Kerucutan bibir ia berikan pada hakim yang segera menutup sidang tersebut. Beberapa orang segera keluar dari ruangan. Begitupun dengan Daiki yang segera membereskan barang bukti berupa; pisau dapur dan ponsel dengan rekaman suara Kazuna. Seorang pria mendorong kursi roda Kazuna; membawanya keluar. Gadis itu setengah menunduk, bergumam, "Shin-chan juga sudah _resign_. Suasana rumah sakit pasti tidak akan seru tanpanya. Apa bagusnya aku menyusul si jalang itu saja ya~"

Takao Kazuna. 18 tahun. Dinyatakan lolos jerat hukum dalam sidang kasus pembunuhan berencana terhadap Midorima Seishina karena positif tidak waras.

..

..

..

[END]

* * *

..

[A/N]

..

Cerita apa ini ;;;

Diikutertakan buat Freedom_Challenge yang ada di facebook. Entah sesuai tema lagu atau nggak, saya buatnya beberapa jam sebelum deadline www. Terpaku sama lirik "I won't allow anyone who loves you to be with you" jadi dibuat ada karakter yang mati di sini. Semoga gak melenceng dari tema lagunya deh (_ _)

Mungkin ada yang ga ngerti, tapi bakal saya jelasin berhubung ga tau poin-poin ini mau ditaruh di mana/?

itu pengidap penyakit jiwa. Bipolar mungkin ya? Pokoknya yang kata suasana hati cepet banget berubahnya.

2\. Shintarou itu pemilik rumah sakit jiwa yang ditempati Kazuna buat rehabilitasi. Dia iseng-iseng ikut nangani pasien dan dapetnya Kazuna. Jadi deh Kazuna sama Shintatou ini ngabisin waktu bareng karen tiap pasien butuh dokter pendamping masing-masing.

3\. Ya, rumah sakit yang dimaksud Kazuna ini rumah sakit jiwa. Tetsuna sama temen-temen sekolahnya ga tau soal ini.

4\. Orangtua Kazuna ga tau harus gimana nanganin anaknya yang udah 'liar'/?, jadi Kazuna dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa dan mereka gak mau nengokin karena udah nyoret Kazuna dari daftar keluarga /jahat


End file.
